


Allison, the White Witch

by Aerdise_Iadeser



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: First Love, Hocus Pocus (1993) References, Other, There's more to Allision than you think, thackery binx forever, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdise_Iadeser/pseuds/Aerdise_Iadeser
Summary: Allision finally needs to tell Max the secret that she's been keeping all her life...Dani is still looking for Binx.
Relationships: Max Dennison/Allison Watts, Thackery Binx/Dani Dennison
Kudos: 3





	Allison, the White Witch

Alison, The White Witch 

She went to the graveyard often, even now, decades after that fateful Halloween, which changed her life forever. 

Usually, she went back to remember—to lay her hands on the memorial stone that she, Max, and Dani had purchased so many years ago for Binx. They had placed it next to Emily’s, a gesture that she was sure the old black cat of her memory would appreciate. 

Try as she might, the only research she could find on Binx’s family was that his parents died shortly after their daughter had. There had never been a tombstone created for him, or a grave dug; they had always hoped that he would be found alive. 

She also went to see Billy’s grave, and lay her hands on the weathered lettering of this grave, and smile at the ground, which always seemed newly turned, even though it had been years since he sleepily lay back down into his coffin once the Sanderson Witches were defeated. She always laughed when she read the epitaph: lost soul. To her, Billy was anything but. 

Sometimes Dani would come with her. Binx still haunted her dreams sometimes, Alison knew. His voice; his promise that he would always be with her, was more real to her in her adult life than any other voice she had encountered before or since then. Dani liked to bring her old Nikon camera and take photos of the air around the graveyard. She hadn’t given up hope of seeing Binx, or Emily, or Billy, in their incorporeal forms. Alison knew that Dani would give anything to see Binx again, even just once. 

It took her years to reveal her own secrets to Max. Years to tell him that she and her mother had always been white witches. That her family had guarded the Sanderson secrets for generations. The first secret she told him was during their first Christmas together when she revealed how she and her mother often helped ghosts who had unfinished business on earth. She would welcome them into their home and try to help them however they could. That first night, when Max and Dani came to her family’s home to tricker-treat, the house was filled with ghosts. 

Max argued with her, looking scared. “That’s not possible!”

She tried to hold his hands, but he wouldn’t let her. “Think about it,” she countered. “Did anyone speak to you? Did anyone make eye contact with you?”

He shook his head. “I could see them.”

“Yes,” she reasoned, “But they couldn’t see you. The movies have it all wrong–ghosts can be seen, they just can’t see you, that’s where I… my family… come in. We try to help them. I’m a white witch.”  
They broke up after that. She tried not to blame him.

It wasn’t until Senior Year, nearly eighteen months later, that he caught up to her on his bike while she walked home from school. It was nearly Halloween, three years to the day since they defeated the Sanderson Sisters. Alison heard the ping of his bike wheels, then the lull of his voice. “Tell me more about this whole ‘White Witch’ thing. I get that you’re not like them, but I don’t know what that means… exactly.”

They picked up where they left off. 

Halloween became a good thing, in Max’s mind. She showed him how she and her mother welcomed ghosts into their home and helped them. One such ghost, a little boy, who accidently drowned the summer before, clung to the banister at the top of the staircase, afraid to look at either Alison or Max. 

“What’s wrong with him?”

Alison rubbed the boy’s back. “He wants to go home. He doesn’t know the way.”

Together they drove the little boy to Vermont, over two-hundred miles, and a three-hour car ride, listening to Hootie and the Blowfish the whole time. Alison knew all the words, and Max tried to sing along. His tone-deaf renditions made the boy laugh and finally got him talking. When they reached their destination, they waited on the curb while the little boy crept silently into his family’s home to say a final goodbye to his parents and siblings before moving onto whatever came next. 

Alison cried, and Max held her. 

They lost their virginity that night, in a motel outside Montpelier. She joked afterward, when they were both breathless and giddy, that she didn’t have to worry about him accidently lighting the black flame candle again. 

When they were in college and Dani was finally old enough, they showed her what Alison and her family did. She took Max and Dani back to the Sanderson house for the first time. Dani, a shaken teenager, eyed the chair she had once been tied to. “It’s just a house,” she said to the room at large. “It seems bigger in my memory.”

“I know,” Max agreed. “When Winnifred had me in the air,” he gripped his stomach, remembering the pain, “I could have sworn I was dangling forty feet up.”

“Will they ever open this back up as a museum?” Dani asked Alison.

“Probably someday. Mom says witches go in and out of fashion. In a few years it will be a notable attraction again and it’ll probably reopen.”

Max grimaced. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

Dani agreed. “Me neither. Didn’t you say a lot of spooky things used to happen here?”

Alison shrugged, smiling. “It’s just a bunch of Hocus Pocus.”


End file.
